


That Sakura I Can't Ignore

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Syaoran tries to keep it together, but with Sakura, it is difficult.
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Kudos: 25





	That Sakura I Can't Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> fic inspired by a syaosaku fanart artist on twitter.  
> Characters are high school age in this fic.

He really tries to keep a straight face at school. It is challenging. Sakura is so beautiful. She’s so happy, skipping and smiling. “Syaoran-kun!” She says when she approaches him. The smile wants to appear on his face. 

Tomoyo is somewhere lurking nearby, with a knowing smirk on her face, probably filming them just before the school bell would ring.

Ugh.

Sakura makes him feel so many things, it’s so very hard not to resist the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. The blush appears on his face, he has to cover his face to hide it.

“Syaoran-kun?? Are you okay? You aren’t sick, are you??” Sakura asks, thinking he must’ve come down with something.

“N-no! I’m okay!” Syaoran moves his hand away, shaking his head. The blush is still there but he’s taking her hand, leading them away from Tomoyo’s camera. The bell has rung. 

It’s time for school.

\----

After school, it’s easier for Syaoran to be himself. His guard is down as he walks home with Sakura. His smiles return, the scowl he wore for most the day is now gone.

“Was something wrong, Syaoran-kun?”

“Hmm?” He looks over at her.

“You seemed.. troubled, today.” Sakura looks back at him, her green eyes full of concern.

Syaoran can’t help grinning. “I was troubled, Sakura.”

“Huh?? Why?” 

He glances around them, there’s no-one nearby. He walks her to Penguin Park. They head for the penguin slide. Sakura’s eyes widen as he gently pins her against the side of the structure. 

“Sakura.. I was trouble because, when I’m around you, my heart is always beating so fast..” His hand lifts to place upon her cheek. 

Sakura blushes, “Was it that? I feel the same, Syaoran-kun..” Her hand lifts, grabbing hold onto his school uniform jacket.

“I just want to..” Syaoran wraps his arms around Sakura’s wrist, pulling her close to him. His face nears hers. “Kiss you.” He whispers to her lips before claiming her lips.

Her lips are so soft He thinks as they kiss, it’s a wonderful feeling every-time.

“Syaoran-kun..” Sakura starts once he has pulled away.

“Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“I.. um.. can.. feel you.. “ Sakura says with a shy blush.

Panic rises within Syaoran, his face turns beet red. “O-oh.. I... I’m so sorry-Sakura-Um...” He doesn’t know what to say. Apparently, the kiss made him feel a lot.

“It’s okay, Syaoran-kun..” Sakura shakes her head, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “We can take care of it at my house.”


End file.
